Reflections
by TheWickedQuill
Summary: A series of ten assorted character drabbles. Written for The Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising Hell. Genfics and character POVs. Angst, general, friendship, etc.
1. Break: Someday

**Title:** Reflections (a.k.a. The Ten-Ten Challenge)  
**Author:** Shay (thewickedquill)  
**Rating:** G, possibly PG  
**Composition:** Series of drabbles (10 x 100-words)  
**Characters: **Assorted canon - some lesser used, some primary  
**Pairings:** None  
**Notes:** A series of ten assorted canon character drabbles. Written for The Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising Hell. (See here for challenge details.) Genfics and character POVs. Angst, general, friendship, etc.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Reflections – 1/10**

** Break ****– Someday  
**

**Note:** Character for this chapter is "Break". He appeared in s1x04, "Flushed". A fellow inmate in prison, he is also the proprietor of a pre-Pulse vintage clothing shop. Can belt a wicked "_La Donna __è__ Mobile."

* * *

_

**Break ****– Someday

* * *

**

It isn't obvious at first. Only after they settle in does he notice. He's sure she's a junkie then; from the waxy pallor of her skin, the perspiration, the dark-ringed eyes... and the shaking.

It's only after he begins talking to her in earnest that he realizes his mistake. She has a keen mind, a sharp wit and sarcastic manner, and despite her obvious distress and weakened state, the girl shows determination and strength of character that he can't help but admire.

He knows he'll do anything he can to help her through this.

And maybe they'll meet again someday.


	2. Lydecker: Pride

**Reflections – ****2/10 **

**Lydecker ****– Pride**

**Note:** Character: Lydecker. This is also from/for s1x04 "Flushed".

* * *

**Lydecker ****– Pride

* * *

**

He'd never thought his kids would be so careless.

First Zack had gotten himself arrested. True, the boy broke custody after a few hours, but he was sloppy and given his training it never should have happened.

Now another of the elusive escapees was in jail and while normally he'd be crowing his good fortune at recovering an important military asset, he couldn't ignore that he was greatly disappointed, that yet another of his best had been trapped.

So when he was informed of the prisoner's escape, he had to smile. He wouldn't tell the Committee, but he was proud.


	3. Maria: Initially

**Reflections – ****3/10 **

**Maria ****– Initially...**

**Note:** Character: Maria. Appeared: s1x04 "Flushed". The young girl who lived in the Warden's private quarters. She tended to Max during her seizures and was later rescued by Max and Original Cindy.

* * *

**Maria –**** Initially...

* * *

**

You were so weak when I put you to bed. I wanted you to heal fast because, like many others in post-Pulse America, I'm self-serving, not altruistic. I saw a new prisoner as an opportunity to escape from a bad situation. I looked to you like a messiah.

So what if you were sick and helpless? It didn't matter that I was sacrificing my savior to the devil. I only cared that it wasn't me and I that I didn't have to suffer anymore.

But despite my selfish thoughts you still saved me.

And for that I owe you everything.

.

.

.

* * *

_Note: Just to be clear, I don't think Maria was a bad person, or completely selfish and unfeeling! She was a sweet girl and she truly did try to help Max when she was suffering. But I believe that given her situation, no matter how she played it down when speaking to Max, she was probably greatly relieved to no longer shoulder the burdens she had alone._


	4. Case: Pretend

**Reflections – ****4/10 **

**Case**** – Pretend**

**Note:** Character: Case Smith. Appeared: s1x18 "Hit A Sista Back". Highly intelligent young son of Tinga (X5-656) and Charlie Smith.

* * *

**Case**** – Pretend

* * *

**

He was cleverer than most people knew. He could sense things most children his age didn't.

He understood that sometimes you had to pretend in order to make people feel safe. So he did, for their sake.

He hid his face in his mother's neck and then his father's. He acted as if he didn't sense the tension and worry or feel the sadness and grief that hung thick and heavy between them.

Case pretended because it was really all a nightmare but his parents needed him to believe in them.

And he loved them enough to live the lie.


	5. Sketchy: Shift

**Reflections – ****5/10 **

**Sketchy**** – Shift**

**Note:** Character: Sketchy (Calvin Theodore) Spoiler for: s1x01 "Pilot". Written for anyone who ever wondered what happened to Natalie post-Lydia.

* * *

**Sketchy**** – Shift

* * *

**

I thought I was safe. I never thought the scales would tip.

Lydia was the weight that shifted the control I thought I had. I used every excuse in the book to justify my actions but I knew it was wrong, that breaking Natalie's trust wasn't worth it, but I gave into temptation, ignoring any potential consequences.

I thought I had it covered when Max agreed to help sort things out. In fact, it worked so well that I could almost forget what I'd done once the danger had passed.

I just hadn't counted on Lydia's conscience... or her apologies.


	6. Valerie: Weak

**Reflections – ****6/10 **

**Valerie**** – Weak**

**Note:** Character: Valerie, Logan's ex-wife. Spoiler for: s1x06 "411 on the DL". Because I do believe she was sorry.

* * *

**Valerie**** – Weak

* * *

**

It wasn't my idea but I went along with it. It's a cruel world; what little we have is ours by the sweat of our brow, by hard work or manipulation.

I made a mess of my past, ruined my marriage and nearly killed myself in the process, but I'm not a bad person. So why go back to Logan - when he was the one I hurt most by my deceit – and lie to him again?

Because he has a good heart and I knew he wouldn't deny me.

He proved himself true yet again, and I... did, too.


	7. Max: Reprieve

**Reflections – ****7/10 **

**Max**** – Reprieve**

**Note:** Character: Max. Spoilers: s1x07 "Prodigy".

* * *

**Max**** – Reprieve

* * *

**

First I wanted to run. Cry. Scream. Demand an apology. Get answers to my many questions. Then I wanted to kill him.

Instead, I suffered his presence, barely reacted to his words or attitude, and fought the bile that rose in my throat when he hinted at acquiring Jude for his own twisted purposes, while inside I rebelled against the idea of another child entrusted into his 'care'.

So why, when given the chance, did I not let him perish?

Because despite all he's done, he is the only link to my past...and he may be needed one day.


	8. Logan: Guilt

**Reflections – ****8/10 **

**Logan**** – Guilt**

**Note:** Character: Logan. Spoilers: s1x08 "Cold Comfort" and s1x09 "Blah Blah, Woof Woof". After Logan tells Zack to look out for Max, G.I. Joe flings a couple home truths at our favorite cyber-journalist. This is in response to Logan's facial expression at the end that particular scene in Cold Comfort and the events of BBWW.

* * *

**Logan**** – Guilt

* * *

**

I can't fault his logic; Zack's anger and concerns are certainly justified. I'm aware that Max should have left the city long ago. Despite my growing feelings, I agreed with his decision and encouraged her to leave with him and find safe haven in Canada, far from the reach of Manticore and her childhood demons.

It didn't last, however. She came back; at great personal risk she returned to Seattle because of me. Eventually, that fact and my selfish desire to keep her with me, to see where this relationship might take us, could very well cost Max her life.


	9. Asha: Regret

**Reflections – ****9/10 **

**Asha ****– Regret**

**Note:** Character: Asha. Spoilers: s2x12 "Borrowed Time".

* * *

**Asha ****– Regret

* * *

**

He told me he was interested, that he wanted me, and then invited me home. It was refreshing to find a guy who was up front with me. I respect that. And I was flattered; he was cute and the whole revved-up thing was a big turn-on.

It's a shame that I was too drunk to see the evening through.

He was sweet. Tucked me in and let me sleep it off. Then he acted like it never happened, something for which I'm eternally grateful.

We wouldn't have worked out anyway, but that doesn't stop me from wishing we'd tried.


	10. Zack: Mission

**Reflections – ****10/10 **

**Zack**** – Mission**

**Note:** Character: Zack. Spoilers: s1x06 "411 on the DL", s1x08 "Cold Comfort", s1x09 "Blah Blah, Woof Woof", s1x18 "Hit A Sista Back".

* * *

**Zack**** – Mission

* * *

**

Logan is to Max what Charlie is to Tinga – or displays the wherewithal to be. I don't like it. At all.

I no longer trust my own unit; they constantly ignore the principal rule of fugitive life: self-preservation. It's almost as if the farce of normalcy means more to them than freedom itself.

I might have gotten over it if Max hadn't potentially compromised everyone by betraying me. She trusted Logan with my safety.

I don't.

My unit's continued freedom is my mission. Putting faith in strangers isn't a risk I'm willing to take.

And I won't apologize for it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**------ + ------ + ------ + ------ + ------- + ------ + ------**

Author's End Note:

**------ + ------ + ------ + ------ + ------- + ------ + ------**

That's it! I surprised myself by not writing any drabbles for/with Alec or White, but the muse is a fickle mistress.

Anyway, them's the lot. I had a great time writing these and I've enjoyed everyone's comments. Thanks to all the readers (yes, even you lurkers who can't seem to figure out how to use your keyboard to tell me how pretty I am and how much you love me ! *pokes tongue out and makes silly faces at you all*). Your support and interest is always appreciated.

Love and hugs! Have a great weekend!  
Shay


End file.
